


Spirk Valentine's Day challange

by background_vulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/background_vulcan/pseuds/background_vulcan
Summary: My submission for the USS tribble threats valentines day challange, featuring my vulcan redesign ahahahhaha
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spirk Valentine's Day challange

Òwó here we go hehe. look at these gays. very nice


End file.
